Warriors:Final Destination
by Silhouettemask
Summary: Jaypaw recieves a premonition where he and six other cats are destined to die.As he tries to save them, he realizes that death cannot be cheated...
1. Snap and Drown

**A quick warning: this story will be very gory. I've thought of making this story based off the movies Final Destination, except in a warriors type theme. I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Snap and Drown**

A bright full moon floated through the clear black sky as the Clans were leaving the gathering.

A small gray tom walked alone in the huge throng of cats waiting to gain passage back to dry land.

"Hey, Jaypaw! Wait up!"

Jaypaw turned to see a small gray she-cat trotting up to him.

"Hey, Cinderpaw." He replied with his usual gruff tone.

"Have you noticed Leopardstar and Russetfur up ahead? I've never seen the two care much for each other, at least not enough to talk."

Jaypaw nodded. "That's strange, I guess." He replied.

Before Cinderpaw could say anything else, they had reached Tree-Bridge. In front of them he smelled Breezepaw, rather annoyed and arrogant as usual. Jaypaw rolled his eyes.

Cinderpaw hopped onto the tree while Jaypaw stood and stared. "Are you coming?" She meowed.

"Yeah." Jaypaw meowed using her voice to judge their distance.

"Wow." Breathed Cinderpaw. "Tree-Bridge seems rather shaky tonight.

Jaypaw just nodded. He had been thinking the same thing. It seemed that every time a cat hopped on or off, the Tree-Bridge shook more violently.

Jaypaw hoped that he wouldn't fall off into the water below. He had had just about enough water after being drown twice.

But before he had the chance to say anything back to Cinderpaw, the tree bounce and gave an earsplitting crack before the tree began sliding towards the water down below.

"Great StarClan! Tree-bride split in half! Jaypaw, turn around and try to get off!" Cinderpaw yowled.

But her cry was too late as the tree was already broke and hit the water.

Jaypaw gave a yowl as he felt himself hit the water. In front of him, he could hear Cinderpaw struggling to try and swim.

Gasping for air, Jaypaw tried to swim to safety, but his attempt had failed. He felt himself being dragged under and his lungs began filling with water.

He made a last attempt to vainly free himself from the water's grasp. His head broke the surface just as a limb of the tree hit the water, and Jaypaw's body was crushed into the water.

**Okay, this chapter was shorter than I would've liked, but oh-well. Please R&R as usual!**


	2. Deja Vu

**Isabellthelooser: I know…he was supposed to see.**

**Snowfeather5: Thanks! And trust me, It'll have all the goriness you can handle! (and more…)**

**Amberleaf: He's alive at the moment…**

**Chapter2:Déjà vu**

Jaypaw's eyes snapped open. Everything was dark._ Am I dead?_ he thought.

"Hey, Jaypaw! Wait up!"

Jaypaw's heart skipped a beat. It was Cinderpaw! He remembered she had said that just before they got on the Tree-Bridge. He felt a lump build up in his throat and his jaws drop. He had a vision…_no, _he realized. It was a premonition. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize Cinderpaw was beside him.

She gave him a rough prod. "Jaypaw! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

He turned his head towards Cinderpaw. "We _have _to get them off Tree-Bridge! It's going to snap in half!" His voice turning into a loudening yowl.

He heard every cat around them stop and stare at him. He scented Leopardstar approach.

"What are you yowling about." She commanded.

"Tree-Bridge is going to--"

Jaypaw didn't get to finish before the loud crack from his premonition rang through his ears along with terrified yowls. He felt his heart stop. He had been too late to warn the others!

All of the cats around Cinderpaw and him raced towards the shore.

Jaypaw raced there, too. He followed the fear scent the cats before him had left. He felt Cinderpaw right on his heels as he arrived at the edge of the island.

Jaypaw felt Leopardstar turned her head from the water to him. "Did anyone survive?" She asked quietly.

Jaypaw could feel the amount of sadness coming off of Leopardstar in great waves. He felt his throat tighten as he replied. "No."

He felt her fur brush his as and she let out a pained sigh.

"Mothwing was on the bridge. And so was Graystripe, Blackstar, and some other cats I didn't recognize." She whispered faintly.

Jaypaw bowed his head. He had not done enough to save them. StarClan had warned him, yet it was not useful because he didn't do enough.

"Jaypaw," Cinderpaw whispered.

Jaypaw turned his blind gaze towards her.

"I'm sorry, but Hollypaw was on there, too." Her voice shook with pain.

Jaypaw's remorse turned to anger, ready to destroy anything that dare to challenge him. _Is this what you wanted StarClan!?_ He snarled silently to they sky. _Were you so afraid of our powers that you decided to kill one of us off so the prophecy wouldn't be completed?_

Cinderpaw seemed to since the sudden change in Jaypaw and shrank back warily.

Turning to the scared and upset Cinderpaw, his fury dwindled until it was gone. "I hope she'll find good care in StarClan." He sighed. _If they even care about her._

"How are we going to get back across?" A yowl from the back of the crowd silenced Jaypaw's cynical thoughts. He recognized the voice as Russetfur's.

"Not all of the tree is underwater. We can go across it in the deepest part and hopefully wade across to shore." Leopardstar replied. All of her sadness had evaporated and she was once more the strong, formidable RiverClan leader.

"Well I for one don't fancy getting my paws wet." Said a prickly voice behind.

"Scared of drowning?" Growled Lionpaw. Jaypaw heard Heatherpaw giggled beside him.

"No! I--"

"Silence!" Snapped Crowfeather. "You'll go across without complaining like a stupid kitty pet."

Jaypaw winced. He kind of felt sorry for Breezepaw. Just kind of.

"I'll go first then you all can line up behind and follow my lead." Leopardstar ordered.

He heard her spring off the island and land with a thud a few tail-lengths below. Following her lead, other cats did the same.

"Do you want me to go first?" Asked Cinderpaw. He was glad she hadn't mentioned his blindness.

"Sure." He replied.

He felt her bunch her muscles then air filled the spot where she was. He heard her land on the tree then call to him. "It's about five tail-lengths leap then at least two down from the island."

Jaypaw bunched his muscles and sprang. He felt the rush of air in his face before his front paws hit the trunk. His back feet were still suspended in air. He had misjudged the leap! Jaypaw felt teeth dig into his scruff and haul him up.

"Thanks, Cinderpaw." he breathed.

"No problem, Jaypaw." she meowed warmly.

Getting to his paws, Jaypaw padded along the tree until he felt the water brush his feet. He felt Cinderpaw rest her tail around his neck and she guided him towards the shore. At one point, the water got so deep, Jaypaw had to hold his nose up in the air so he could breathe.

"Thank StarClan, we made it!" she gasped shaking droplets of water from her pelt.

"Well I don't really care to drown from the water you're shaking onto me." he growled semi-playfully.

Together they padded up to firmer ground where Firestar, Onestar, Russetfur, and Leopardstar were talking. Jaypaw pricked his ears as the sat somewhat close to the leaders and deputy.

"We can try to find the bodies, but some may have been pushed under the tree." meowed Leopardstar.

"That must've happened to all of the cats because I don't see any of them above water." Russetfur pointed out.

"Well, we can still hold vigil for them." He suggested. "We can at least do that, since there seems to be no bodies."

Jaypaw felt the sense of guilt and loss coming off his leader. _Why did Firestar feel guilty?_

Before he had time to investigate, the group broke up and the Clans headed home in a deathly silence.

Jaypaw couldn't help but wonder if this was only the beginning.

**R&R as always! I wonder if you can figure out who is going to die first? Dun,dun,dun!**


	3. Signs

**Snowfeather5: Thanks, and you'll see!**

**Lonekit of Thunderclan: Thank you! **

**Chapter 2: Signs**

Early dawn light filtered into the camp as cats began heading to their dens. The vigil last night had been a long one since the trek back from the gathering.

Jaypaw rose stiffly to his paws, and turning around to go to his den he ran into Leafpool.

"Jaypaw!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." Jaypaw mumbled.

"I was looking for you anyways. Can you go and get some water mint? We're getting low and Millie is expecting soon."

Jaypaw nodded. "Okay, Leafpool."

Turning back towards to entrance to the hollow, Jaypaw padded out into the woods. He headed to the shore near the ShadowClan border.

He listened as the wind flowed between the leaves and branches of the trees above his head. His ears rang as a harsh crack split the air.

Looking up he saw a large branch come crashing down. He let out a loose yowl and tried to run, but he wasn't fast enough. The branch was upon him, and the last thing he heard was a sickening crunch. Darkness filled his vision.

Jaypaw stood in a small clearing in ThunderClan territory. His heart raced as he recalled what he had just seen. He had _seen_.

"Another premonition?" He thought aloud.

But for _who_?

"Another what?"

Jaypaw turned. "What do you think you're doing following me, Lionpaw?" He snapped.

Jaypaw felt the cat recoil, as if stung. "I was just coming to talk to you." He answered quietly.

Jaypaw sighed. He hadn't meant to be so rude to Lionpaw. They were the only ones left to fulfill the prophecy so he needed to keep an eye on him also.

"I'm sorry for snapping, Lionpaw. It's just…" Jaypaw's voice trailed off.

"What?' Lionpaw asked.

"Do you remember last night at the gathering?" Jaypaw meowed.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Lionpaw asked.

"Well, I had a premonition that the Tree-Bridge would snap in half. I tried to warn everyone, but I was too late."

Lionpaw's jaws gaped in amazement. "Was it from StarClan?" He asked.

"I don't know. But just now I had another of a falling branch. I don't know who it's for, but I know it's going to happen soon."

"Have you told Firestar or Leafpool?" Lionpaw asked thoughtfully.

"No. Just you and the cats at the gathering that were nearest to me and Cinderpaw." Jaypaw replied.

"Well I think you should discuss it with them, but it's your choice." Lionpaw mewed.

"Yea." Jaypaw meowed. "We should do that now and maybe stop anyone else from dying."

Lionpaw touched Jaypaw's shoulder. "Come on then."

The two brothers made their way back towards camp. Jaypaw had long forgotten about the water mint that Leafpool had asked him to fetch.

Reaching camp, Lionpaw and Jaypaw headed up to Firestar's den.

"Firestar!" Lionpaw called.

"Come in!" came the reply from the gloom.

Taking a step forward, Jaypaw braced himself for this meeting.

**R&R as always!**


End file.
